The Friend from PCA
by qtbubble123
Summary: When Megan’s friend from PCA visits, she begins to hang out more with Drake than with Megan and so Megan becomes jealous.Srry, there are a few spelling mistakes .
1. Chapter 1

**THE FRIEND FROM PCA**

_**Summary: When Megan's friend from PCA visits, she begins to hang out more with Drake than with Megan and so Megan becomes jealous. **_

[Thirteen year old Megan is wearing her pajamas and sitting on the living room couch while typing on her pink Pear PC laptop

[Josh walks in

**Josh: ** Hey Megs [_he runs over to the kitchen and grabs his chemistry textbook and then sits on the couch _

**Megan:**Hey boob [_slightly ignoring him while typing vigorously on her laptop_

**Josh: **You know, I don't appreciate you calling me that anymore. Call me by my real name!

**Megan: **Yeah, be quiet. I'll call by the name that fits you best. You're a spaz so calling you a boob is perfect.

**Josh:** Whatever

[Drake runs through the door and jumps over on the other side of the couch, so that both boys surround their sister

**Megan:** Why are you home so early? It's like Friday night. Wouldn't you be out?

**Drake:** Cuz I was ditched by my date! You see someone [_knowing Megan did it_ put a whoopee cushion on the front car seat and Tessa accidentally sat on it. She thought I tried to pull a prank on her so she called me a jerk and ran away.

**Megan:** Yes, it worked[_Gleefully_

**Drake: **You know, one day I will hurt you. I don't care what our parents say after, but I will not let you ruin my teenage years[_Pokes her hard on the shoulder_

**Megan:** Yeah, I dare you to punch me right now. See you can't.

**Josh: ** [_looks over on to Megan's PC screen_ Who you emailin?

**Megan:** A friend from PCA.

**Drake:** What's that stand for… Pretty Chics Association[_Gives a funny grin and giggles_

**Megan:** No, it means Pacific Coast Academy. It's a boarding school in between L.A and Santa Barbara.

**Josh:** So who's your friend?

**Megan:** Lola Martinez. She's fourteen Mom said she could come visit for a week.

**Drake: **When'd you meet her?

**Megan: **Remember that PCA drama camp that I attended last year during spring break? Well, Lola was on my drama team and she introduced me to a lot of her PCA friends.

**Josh: **Like who?

**Megan: **Zoey and Quinn. I wanted them to come visit too, but Quinn went to the Junior National Science Fair and I warned Zoey that Drake would be all over her, so she stayed there.

**Drake: **Do you have Zoey's picture?

**Megan: **Yeah, here.

**Drake:** Whoa is that hot blonde her?

**Megan: **Yeah. And that's Lola. She's coming tomorrow.

**Drake: **She's cute too.

**Megan: **Too bad, Zoey and Lola are only fifteen and you're too old for them.

**Drake: **Says who?

**Megan: **Me!

[_Drake hesitantly backs off and Josh gets up and walks away leaving Drake & Megan alone_

**Drake: **So, Zoey? That's a cute name. I'll give you 10 bucks for her number!

**Megan: **Don't!

Saturday Morning 

[Josh is in the kitchen eating while Drake runs over to answer the door

**Drake: **Hey, you must be Lola. I'm Drake, Megan's brother.

**Lola: **Hi! Megan has told me so much about you especially how you and Josh fall for her pranks.

**Drake: ** [_smiles and looks away while he mutters…_ Megan!

[_Audrey walks in_

**Audrey: **Hi, you must be Megan's friend. I'm their mother.

**Lola**: Nice to meet you Mrs. Parker.

**Audrey:** Oh please call me Audrey. It makes me feel younger.

**Drake:**Lemme get Megan for you. [_scrambles upstairs and in a minute returns pushing his sister down the stairs_

**Megan:** [_runs to hug Lola_ Oh my God, I missed you so much.

**Lola:** Me too! Wow, I like your hair. You know it makes you look a lot like that Paige Howard girl that visited PCA once.

**Megan: **You mean that girl genius? I don't see it.

**Audrey: **She's absolutely right. You look just like her. Anyway, let me get your bags upstairs. You don't mind staying in Megan's room do you?

**Lola: **No, not at all. So what's on our itinerary while I'm here?

**Megan: **Well, I was thinking we could go see Drake's band play at the coffee shop tonight.

There are some hot dudes hangin out at Bruno's on Saturday nights.

**Drake: ** [_stares at her in shock_ Wow, I didn't know you would say that in front of us!

**Megan: ** [_blushes_ Be quiet!

[Lola giggles and they go sit on the couch while Megan quickly runs to the kitchen

**Drake: **[_flirting with _Lola So you're like in what grade?

**Lola: ** Ninth grade. And you?

**Drake: **Eleventh. Do you play sports or anything like that?

**Lola:**Actually, I'm more of an actress. I usually act as a main character for the PCA drama club plays. Like last month, I played Gabriella in our High School Musical play.

**Drake:** Oh really? That's cool. You see I'm more of a musician. I play guitar.

**Lola:** That's really sweet! Do you have a band?

**Drake:** Yeah, Josh is my band manager. He got me to play for TRL and signed me up for a record deal. My song was played for a Super Bowl commercial.

**Lola:** You must love having him as your band manager? Why didn't Megan tell me you were so cool?

**Drake:** Maybe tomorrow we could go out and watch a movie while Megan's at soccer practice.

**Lola:** Sure, that'd be fun. You can drive right?

**Drake:** Oh yeah, I just got a car because the people from Spincity Records payed me five grant so my parents and Josh put in more money so that Josh and me could get our own mustang. That was lucky.

**Lola:** You know you are really something!

[_Megan listens to the whole conversation from the kitchen and begins to get angry_

**Megan:**** thinking…**_** why is Drake flirting with Lola! I told him to stay away from my friends. **_

_**Oh, I'm gonna get him back for this. **_

[_Megan comes in the living room and points of finger at Drake signaling him to come to her_

**Megan: **Hey, sorry to interrupt but can I talk to Drake for a moment?

**Drake:**What do you want Megan?

**Megan:** You stay away from her. Are we clear? Good! Now, please take Lola and I to the Premiere. I wanna show her around. We can go from there to Bruno's.

**Drake: **Sure, only if you're nice to me.

**Megan:** Deal, but it won't last. Lola, we're gonna go to the movie theater and show you around. Let's go!

**Lola:** Ok!

AT THE THEATER:

**Megan: **So this is the Premiere. I hang out with my friends and I ALMOST got my first kiss here, but Drake and Josh ruined it for me.

**Lola:** That sucks. Hey, is that Josh?

**Drake:** Yeah, he works here and that's his boss Helen. She loves me and hates him. It's kinda funny.

**Lola:** (giggles flirtatiously)

**Megan:** Yeah um, you can stop flirting Drake.

**Lola:** No, it's okay! I kinda like it when he does that.

**Megan:** Stop! This wasn't supposed to happen. You are here to visit me, not to visit Drake. I'm getting tired of Drake falling for my friends, my babysitters, and my soccer coaches.

It's super annoying! Drake, take me home now. Lola, you can stay with Drake and have fun with him. I'll stay home. [_runs to the bathroom_

**Drake:** What's her problem? I can't help being a chic magnet.

**Lola:** I'll go talk to her. She's probably sad about me being all over you. I guess she's just jealous.

**Drake:** Yeah, I hope that's the case.

THAT NIGHT AT HOME

[_Megan is in her room on the computer and Drake walks in_

**Megan: **Yeah, What do you want? You have 2 minutes to talk, and then get out, or I'm calling my agents.

**Drake:** Agents! You're only 13. How can you possibly have agents?

**Megan:** I know people, so tell me now… What do you want?

**Drake:** About Lola, you can't be upset every time I flirt with someone.

**Megan:** Well, she's my friend. If you flirt with her, then she'll hang out more with you. I wanted her to be with me this week. I guess I'm just jealous.

**Drake:** Ok, I'll stay away from her. But you also have to learn to control your resentment.

**Megan:** Drake, you don't know the definition of that word do you?

**Drake:** Um, yeah I know what it means.

**Megan:** Really Drake? Because I never learned that word until I read Judy Blume books. She mostly writes 4th grade level books… you read at a 3rd grade level.

**Drake:** You sicken me. Anyway, I'm sorry okay?

**Megan:** Yes. I forgive you. Get outta my room though before I don't forgive you.

**Drake:** Ok! Don't be so pushy. [_leaves_

The rest of that week, Megan and Lola have their fun, Drake calls up Zoey, and everything turns out the way it should've been before. THE END!


	2. Chapter 2

**I WANNA GO TO PCA**

**Part II of The Friend from PCA **

**[Lola and Megan are on one side of the dinner table eating while the rest of the family quietly eats their dinner **

**Megan:** Oh, and remember that scene where Dave got stuck in the tree?

**Lola:** Omg! That was hilarious! **[Continues to laugh, then stops and looks serious**

I'm very sorry Mrs. Parker, but I can't control myself when Megan cracks jokes

**Audrey:** It's okay Lola, we need some emotion around the dinner table, usually the boys are quiet and Megan minds her own business.

**Megan:** Mom, this would be a good time to announce what Lola and I have been discussing over the days. But since you all are here and listening, I guess I can say it now... I wanna go to PCA.

**Josh:** **[spits out his food **What kinda crazy idea is that!

**Audrey:**Yeah sweetie, we'll miss you if you go to a boarding school.

**Drake:** **[mumbles **Some of us won't.

**Audrey:**** [sternly **Drake.

**Megan:** But mom, Lola, Zoey, and Quinn will be there. It's only a three hour drive from here and it will finally feel like I have sisters. It gets kinda boring when you're the only girl.

**Audrey:** Is that really how you feel?

**Megan:** Yes, and I feel more comfortable having a girl live with me that I can talk to.

**Walter:** But if you go to boarding school and the boys graduate next year, your mom and I will feel like the house is empty.

**Megan:** Uh, Drake will still be here, it's not like any college is gonna accept him. He'll have luck if he even graduates.

**Drake:** Jerk.

**Megan:** Well it's the truth!

**Josh:** And what if you go to that school and start dating some guy that we wouldn't normally approve of, like Corey, we won't know.

**Megan:** That's sorta good

**Lola:** Yeah don't worry, we'll watch out for her.

**Audrey:** I don't know hun; we'll have to think about this.

**Lola:** How bout if Megan comes for just a semester?

**Megan:** Yeah!

**Audrey:** I'll have to look into it, what's the PCA website?

**Lola:** Go to and it will be listed there.

**Megan:** So how was work?

**Audrey:** Like usual, I got my paycheck

**Walter:** That's good. Bruce Winshill made a mistake on live broadcasting today. He predicted the front would come down south but I said it would go east and I was right.

**Drake:** **[mumbles to Megan **That's great Walter

**Megan:** Weather nerd.

**Audrey:** So Drake, why are you so quiet today?

**Josh:** His girlfriend dumped him. I don't get why he didn't get rid of her after she ditched him the first time.

**Drake:** Too losses within one week.

**Josh:** I thought you said girls were like candy and it doesn't matter if one is out of your life because there should be plenty more.

**Megan:** C'mon Drake, she's just a girl.

**Drake:** Never say "Just a girl". Oh and Josh, I'll speak to you after dinner.

**Megan:** What's that all about?

**Drake:** Nothing!

**[In D & J's room **

**Drake:** Josh, you have to promise to keep this a secret.

**Josh:**Ok, tell me what's going on.

**Drake:** I'm not that sad about Tessa as much as I am about people in general leaving my life. Now Megan too.

**Josh:** That's unlike you. I thought you wanted her to leave.


End file.
